


Good Babysitters are Hard to Find

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Galmar and Ulfric's Epic Bromance, Galmar the Sleep Deprived, Kid!Fic, Original Baby Character - Freeform, semi-unexpected baby acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Written for the Skyrim Kink MemeOriginal Prompt: Dad/Baby Bonding Time!This anon would love pure fluff of mom being away (or in the next room, or asleep. I wont be picky), and Daddy is given solo bonding time with their little bundle of joy.Any race, any situation, any character. Don't care, just make it happen.I want to have contracted diabeties from the sweetness by the time this is done <3





	Good Babysitters are Hard to Find

"How kind of you to join us, Galmar," Ulfric said, frowning slightly as his hassled, tardy Housecarl entered the Throne Room of the Palace of Kings. Galmar just grunted at him.

"You seem to have brought someone with you," Ulfric said with a questioning glance at the small bundle held in the crook of Galmar's arm.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Well, Calder and Rozenn couldn't take him to the Mages' College. Too dangerous. So I have him, and he's finally sleeping. So you'll have to conduct this meeting quietly so as not to wake him. Because if he wakes and starts screaming again, Shor help me I will make you eat--"

"We won't waken him, Galmar," Ulfric said quickly, cutting the man off before he could get creative with his threats.

Galmar nodded. "That's right. You won't."

Ulfric sighed quietly and turned to Jorlief, who stood beside the throne, "Sometimes I wonder if he knows which of us is Jarl."

Jorlief snorted and turned away before the irritable Housecarl spotted him laughing. The baby stirred in his blankets and mewled for attention. Ulfric rose from his throne and went to stand beside Galmar, watching the older man with the baby.

"May I hold him a moment, Galmar?" Ulfric asked, after watching him stroke his son's downy soft hair to quieten him.

"Hm? Oh, yes, you have yet to be formally introduced. High King Ulfric, meet Barengar Stone-Fist. Future High King of Skyrim," Galmar said, eyes glinting with amusement as he handed the baby over to Ulfric.

"Barengar?" Ulfric asked as he settled the infant against his chest, and looked down into solemn blue eyes.

"It means Bear - Spear. You know how Rozenn calls me her bear. I think this was her way of honouring me. You see how he favours her in looks. When he's fully grown he'll be a runt, er, I mean a Breton in appearance," Galmar explained. He stepped away from Ulfric and the baby, towards the throne. "Hmph. Good. He likes you, Ulfric."

"Do you think so?" Ulfric asked, still gazing at the innocent child in his arms.

"He's not making so much as a peep in your arms. Anyone else holds him and he can't see me or his mother and he screams like a banshee. Rozenn will be pleased I picked a decent godsfather for him." Galmar sank gratefully down into the fur-covered throne, and gave a mighty yawn. "Oh, and Ulfric, he doesn't like it if you sit. He will get loud if you try. Good night."

And with that, Galmar was sleeping on the Throne of Kings. Ulfric blinked. 

"Jorlief," he said softly.

"Yes, my Jarl?"

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"You could try singing a lullabye."


End file.
